Walking in the Dark
by Brightmoonz
Summary: When Brightmoon recieves a prophacy she will have to fight hard times in order to save the clans from destruction
1. Chapter 1

Walking in the Dark

Chapter 1

She was in a part of the forest she hadn't seen before. It was dark to dark. She longed for her clan and her brother. Then she heard something behind her, she spun around in fear. To late she was attacked. Brightmoon fought hard but the thing was huge. She managed to climb up a tree she cried for help. A patrol heard her they leaped onto the things back. Up from the tree she saw what it was a badger. Brightmoon lept down to help. The patrol was small she lunged at the badgers throat. it swiped her away she hit a tree and slumped to the ground. The last thing she heard was her name.

Nightpelt was lying in a sunny part of the camp licking her paw. She gazed around the camp curiously. Her amber eyes saw every cats face. She got up and walked out of the tunnel that led out of the camp she saw a large set of paw prints running she smelled fear. She heard a yowl then started running. She reached a clearing and saw a patrol of cats and a badger she watched in horror and waited to see what would happen.

Brightmoon opened her eyes, her head and paw hurt terribly. She gazed around and saw a pair of amber eyes watching the fight. She got up and slinked around the tree to make sure it wasn't an enemy. Her head hurt badly, she stumbled through a bush the cat jump and spun around. Brightmoon sighed with relief it was one of her clan mates.

Nightpelt was watching the fight with shock, that was the biggest badger she had seen in her life. The warriors had numerous cuts and scratches the badger didn't have one. One cat caught her eye he mate was in there! Then there was a rustling behind her, she spun around and saw Brightmoon stumble out of the bushes. Then Brightmoon fell over in a dead faint. Nightpelt rushed to her side Brightmoon's paw was bent at an odd angle, and her head was heavily bleeding. Her flanks were heaving she looked dead. Then there was an earsplitting howl from the fight. She hesitated then rushed out of the bushes. The badger was lying dead on the ground the warriors were panting heavily. They saw her run toward them, then Sharpclaw ran to her and licked her face. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded. Whitestorm looked aroundd then asked Nightmoon franticly, "Were is Brightmoon?" She jumped she had forgotten. "Back here. She was injured badly we need to get her back to camp so Leafpool can see her, follow me"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brightmoon lifted her nose, yes the scent was north she stalked closer then saw it, fat juicy mouse. Then a shadow moved out of the trees and scared the mouse away. She looked up furious "Hey you scared it away the clan needs that." She looked up and gasped the figure was made out of stars. "Brightmoon, don't you recognize me?" the fugure said. "Firestar, i'm sorry Ididn'tt see you forgive me." She whispered in deep looked at her kindly "Do you know were you are?" He asked. She looked around and realized that she hadn't seen this place before. Then she understood "I'm in Starclan...i'm dead." she said in a choked whisper trying to keep back tears. Firestar said "Not quite" she looked up "What?" Firestar said "You have a choice you can return to your clan, or you can come with me to Starclan." She was confused "Firestar I don't understand. I have a choice?" He nodded then explained "Brightmoon you are a special cat you have a great future ahead of you. There is a prophecy that concerns you. Would you like to hear it?" She nodded fearfully scared of what was coming next. "there shall be a cat who's pelt is as bright as the moon, she and her three companions will set out to save to clans from an unspeakable evil the four cats will have in till the glowing star is the highest to complete the quest she must follow the voice of light. She and her comarands will find help there." Firestar hesitatedand added "There is a part of the prophecy that wwasn't clear to us it involvess another cat from the same blood as the cat from Thunderclan" she was frozen to the ground in fear Firestar could sense it he said kindly "Are you going home or staying?" She stuttered "Home" in a quiet voice. Firestar looked at her gently "Than shall it be"

Nightpelt was at her friends side. Leafpool was on the other then she stood up "Her heart has stopped." She said in a choked voice. Bramblestar lowered his head in grief she was one of his most trusted warriors. Nightpelt heard a heartbreaking cry break the silence as the news spread through the camp Whitstorm shot into the medicine cats den and froze at the sight of his sister lying on the floor curled up like she was sleeping, still beautiful. He sat down and began to cry. Nighpelt was in shock she started muttering "No no no no please NO" Leafpool started instructing the elders the carry her outside so the could share tongues with her. They laid her down in the middle of the camp. Nightpelt laid beside her and licked her flank when Brightmoon pelt stirred she let it pass thinking it was a thrick of the light but then it was a ripple moving from the tip of her nose them al the way to the tip of her long tail. Leafpool hurled out of her den shouting "Firestar has sent me a vision he sent her back Brightmoon is alive again!"

Chapter 3

Brightmoon opened her eyes to a huge commotion. Nightpelt was at her side, then Leafpool hurtled out of her den yowling something she couldn't make out, then the camp was in an uproar. Cats running toward her and bumping into each other. Blamblestar yelled "QUIET" everything went still "Sharpclaw, where is Whitestorm?" Bramblestar asked. Sharpclaw looked around nervously resting his eyes on his mate, Nightpelt, she nodded her head for encouragement. "He left the camp, he thought that Brightmoon was dead." he said. "Nothing I could do would stop him." Sharpclaw lowered his head. "Redtail, send out a patrol to find him he shouldn't be out there alone." Bramblestar said "Sharpclaw, he will listen to you, you can go with." " Leafpool help brightmoon to your den to wash of the herbs and see if she has any injuries." Leafpool noddedd her head and she and Nightpelt helped Brightmoon toward the medicine den. "The rest of you may go to sleep tomorrow is the clan meeting."

Nightpelt couldn't go to sleep she was worried about Brighmoon and her mate. Sharpclaw walked in. "Your shift is up." Nightpelt got up this would be a chance to be able to be there when her mate came back. She took up her position outside the tunnel and waited. She heard a rustle in the bushes and unsheathed her claws "Who's there?" she said into the darkness. "Its us." a mixed group of shadowclan warriors, ferocious looking roudges, and the most feared enemy of the clans Bloodclan. stepped out of the bushes with there leader in front. She gasped. "What do you want?" she asked them in fear. Shadowstar smiled. "We want your forest." She turned around and wriggled through the tunnel the mixed warriors at her tail. She burst into the camp yelling "We are being attacked wake up!" She dashed into Bramblestar's den when the warriors and apprentices started popping out of their dens into the battle. "Bramblestar shadowclan are attacking you need to wake up!" Brambleclaw woke with alarm on his face "Did the patrol get back?" "No" she whispered he stood up Nightpelt you need to go find them with out them we cant win this battle, GO!" Nightpelt rushed out the den and heard a screech in the medicine den her heat clenched then she raced to the medicine den. When she entered two shadowclan warriors were cornering Leafpool and Brightmoon they were going to kill them!

Brightmoon woke with a jolt. She heard Nightpelt yowl that they were being attacked. Leafpool came in she rushed over to the entrance and peeked out then shot back in "Hide!" she whispered to her "Two Shadowclan warriors coming this way" but she was to late witn the warning. Two mencing warriors came in. Brightmoon hissed then shot out a paw at him catching him on the ear. He growled then wacked her. She screeched in pain Leafpool helped her up they scooted back. The warriors were advancing. Nightpelt shot into the den behind them she crouched the sprang on the back of one. Brightmoon saw this as her chance and she and Leafpool leaped on the other one. H e died quickly. While leafpool shoved him out of her den Brightmoon leaped to help Nightpelt his life did not end quickly. Nightpelt looked at Brightmoon then she knew the patrol didn't return "Can I come with?" she begged she had to come with. Nightpelt nodded. They shot out the den calling to the apprentices they come out of the fight and followed the to female warriors out the tunnel they went out follwing the patrols scent they finally came to the river were they found them Sharpclaw was talking to Whitestorm he shook his head and looked away in their direction and Sharpclaw and Whitestorm spotted their mates at the same Shot over to them Sharpclaw right behind him they reached the two warriors and the group of beggraggled apprentices. They stopped right in front of them staring at their wounds. "What happened?" Sharpclaw asked. "We are being attaked by Shadowclan warriors we need more warriors. You need to go back to camp to help we are going to make sure no one else slipps in while the warriors are fighting." she said. Sharpclaw nodded then plunged through the bushes toward the camp. Brightmoon turned around and headed over the boundry and into Windclan territory.

Nightpelt watched as they dissapeared into the bushes. She turned around to see Brightmoon dissapearing over a hill in Windclan territory. She yelled out "Brightmoon come back what are you doing over there we need to get back to camp." She didn't respond. Nightpelt took a breath and ran to get her back before she caused any trouble. She ran over the hill and saw her sniffing around. She caught up quickly "What are you doing?" she hissed. Brightmoon looked up "Finding the Windclan camp" she said and went back to sniffing aound. "Why in the world do you want to find the Windclan camp?" she growled. "We are going to get in trouble!" Brightmoon snapped her head up "Listen they have to many cats we alone can't beat them I'm getting help." She hised back "Are you coming or not?" Nightpelt looked around. "Listen if we get caught this is all your fault." they found the camp in no time they approached carefully they entered the camp slowly so not to cause any alarm. A warrior who was gaurding came around the corner. It was Blackclaw. "What are you doing here? what is wrong?" He asked seeing the worry in their eyes. "Thunderclan is being attaked there is too many we need help." Crowclaw nodded and went in to the windclan camp soon a group of warriors came out including there leader. "Some of the warriors will be staying here." Fernstar said "You lead the way." The two females with a group of warriors rushed over the hills and into the forest aas they neared the camp they heard the sound of battle the burst into the camp and into the throng of screeching cats.

Brightmoon saw the fear in the Thunderclan cats as the fresh warriors came in thinking they were enemy warriors they soon found out that they were helping them and relaxed fighting harder. Brightmoon headed to guard the nursery. Inside the kits were mewling with fear there was a dead enemy cat lying there coveres in blood. Sandpelt growled triedly at her when she came in "Don't worry it's just me go back to your kits." the queen sighed then backed into the shadows her kits closly by her. Three warriors burst into the nursery swiping one of the kits there mother gave an aguished wail. Bothe females jumped on the two remaining wariors with rage killing them. Cloudpelt came in and went to comfort her mate he nodded at Brightmoon and she raced out of the nursery looking for the kit. She heard it wailing outside the tunnel she escaped behind a hole in the wall behind the nursery the caught up to them quickly. The Shadowclan warrior had stopped to rest he looked at the wailing kit and bit it's tail. Hissing at it under his breath. That was it, Brightmoon couldn't contain her anger sbe leaped at him biting his throat tearing open his belly with ner claws she felt blood in her mouth she bit down harder until she was in a pool of blood. She backed away terrified at what she had done turned to the kit who was crying in pain and fear. "Come with me Spiderkit." she said soothingly to the terrified kit. "I'll take you home." Spiderkit stumbled to her she let him ride on her back all the way to camp. Before they got there they heard the puonding of many paws she told the kit to hod on. She felt it's tiny claws dig into her pelt she lept up a tree right when a stamped of fleeing Shadowclan cats fleed the forest back onto there territorry stopping to pick up the warrior she killed. The cats were pursuaded by her mate and the kits mother. They tturned back and raced back to camp the mother's tail drooping. She lept down from the tree and again headed back to camp. When she reached the tunnel she heard a commotion. "Were is Brightmoon?" one cat said. "Sandpelt were is your other kit?" someone asked Sandpelt gently. Sandpelt started wailing again. "Gone! A warrior took him!" Brightmoon bounded into the camp with the tired kit on her back she padded over to the mother and set him down in front of her. Sandpelt screeched and pulled her kit to her licking him firiously. Spiderkit squirmed out of Sandpelt's grip. Leafpool came up and whispered to her. Sandpelt looked at Spiderkit's ear and let out a screech. She looked around wildly her eyes resting on Brightmoon. "Did you go this? I will kill you!" she screached jumping at Brightmoon. Brightmoon's mate Whitestorm grbbed the she cat's scruff, dragging her back. Her eyes had a mad glint in them. Sandpelt's mate who had heard the story started whispering in her ear slowly Sandpelt settled down. She shot a quick apoligy in Brightmoon's direction. Then along with her mate and her other kits they headed with Leafpool to the nursery. Everyone had at least tree injures. They lined up to Leafpool's den by who had the worst injuries. Brightmoon watched as everyone filed up then she let go of the thing she had been fighting ever scince she had fought the cat for the kit. She ket darkness reighn then passed out.

Chapter 4

Nightpelt was relived when Brightmoon came in with the kit. She thought the worst. Nightpelt didnt have any serious injuries just a twisted paw and a couple of claw mark here and there. She went to find Brightmoon. She found her slumped in a bramble bush behind the nursery. She ran up to her and prodded her with her paw she so far looked like she had the worst injuries. There was a deep bit in her shoulder it looked like she had broke her paw, there was a deep cut glisting with blood on her belly, and her silver grey pelt was ripped with cuts and bit marks and covered in blood. She stumbled out back into the open calling for help. Sharpclaw and Whitestorm who were talking together by the medicen den came to her aid. "Brightmoon... Brightmoon... I think she is dead." She gasped. Whitestorm's head shot up with alarm. "Where is she? Were is Brightmoon?!" He snapped. "Clam down." Sharpclaw said. Whitestorm hissed. If Sharpclaw heard he didn't show it. "Nightpelt where is Brightmoon?" he said gently to his mate. She looked up "Over there." she pointed her tail in the direction of the nursery. The two wariors padded behind. She heard Whitestorm let out a wail "Not again! Wake up sis!". Cats started raising heads and unsheathing there claws in tired prepartion for another battle. Sharpclaw and Whitestorm came out of behind the nursery carring Brightmoon on there backs. The battle leaked out of every cat replacing it with horror. Leafpool hearing the wail came out of her den. She stood staring at her ripped pelt. She shook her head. "Bring her in here." Sharpclaw pulled Brightmoon into Leafpool's den, Whitestorm following his tail dragging. Nightpelt sat and watched. She felt pity for the young warrior. He had nearly lost his sister once and now he might loose her for good. Leafpool started calling apprentices to the entrance in the den sending them out with bundles of herbs. Each apprenttice spread out dropping herbs at the feet of warriors, elders and the queens and kits. Once the apprentices were done they returned to Leafpools den were she gave them each the herbs and directions to tend their wounds. Nightpelt picked up her bundle of herbs and took out some marigold putting it on her wounds. She took her paw in her teeth and jerked it up. There was a snapp she gasped. She saved the poppy seeds she didnt want to sleep yet. She watched as the cats around the camp help others tend to their wounds. Windclan had herbs to. Mistystar went to Willowpelt and was whispering to her. She nodded and walked to the medicine den to help Leafpool. The Windclen cats got up after Mistystar talked with Bramblestar and they left leaving Thunderclan to heal. She watched as every cat licked up their poppy seeds drifting to sleep where they were. She sighed, Sharpclaw came out of the madicine den and sat beside her. He nosed the poppy seeds to her. She lapped them up curling down into a tight ball. Sharpclaw leaned over licking His mates ear. He looked toward the Medicine den. He was afriad how Whitestorm was handiling this. He was about to loose his sister again. He settled down beside Nightpelt and fell asleep.

Brightmoon was walking over rocks. She winced at a sharp rock dug into her paw. Her companions were coming after her. She stopped as she came to view with a cliff she turned around to looked back at the way she had come she couldn't see the forest. She missed her home her companions were fine but she missed home. She turned to call out her companions names then she couldn't remember. They came up beside her. None of them have a face she jumped back in alarm. The scene in front of her dissapeared and turned into trees. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone there?" She scented a sweet scent waft over her. "Silverleaf?" she called "Mother!" Silverleaf stepped out into the light. Brightmoon rushed over to her "What is going on?" "What do my dreams mean?"Silverleaf backed away from her daughter and sat down in a pile of green leaves. She bekoned for her. Brightmoon padde to her side and sat down in front of her. "That was your sign. You need to find 3 more cats who have had this dream they will be your companions. You must go to the mountain to find the new cave of the Tribe who helped us here." she shook her head what did that mean wat was her mother talking about. "Wait!" she called as her mother started to fade "Don't leave I need to know more!" Her mother called to her "Get to the gathering there is were you shall start your journey!" Then she was gone. She blinked and was awake. She sat up insently falling back down her paw was feeling better but the her belly and her pelt was throbbing. She looked at her pelt gasping in distress. It was torn and covered in marigold and other herbs her stomach was bandaged tightly. Almost to tight. She looked around the kit she had saved was sleeping on the opposite side of the den. Two apprentices limped in wth fresh kill in their jaws curling up In their nests eating and sharing tongues quietly. She spotted a warrior coming out of Leafpools den. He had a scar down his neck and it was oozing yellow liquid but Leafpool had permitted him to leave her den and go back to the warrior den. She got up slowly and painfully. She was hungry and she had to show the cats that she was strong enough to go to the gathering. She limped out in to the sunlight barly putting her paw ont the ground trying not to stretch. She managed to reach the freshkill pile and collapse when the mornig border patrol and the hunting patrol was nothing to report because no one went up to The leaders den. They to were carrying prey in their jaws. The clan needed as much prey as they could because most of it was ruined in the fight. The cats brought their catches on the pile. And walked away not seeing her exept for two cats. Nightpelt and Whitestorm. They both rushed to her side fussing about her being up and about. Bramblstar limped over nosing the worried warriors out of the way "Give her some space. She has been through a lot." Bramblestar said to Nightpelt and her brother. He turned to her tilting his head. "Why are you up?" he asked. "I want to go to the gathering." She rasped. Bramblestar looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head ignoring the protests of her friends. Bramblestar turned around "Whitestorm can you Sharpclaw and Cloudstorm stay behind with the cats who do not want to go or are not permitted by Leafpool?" Whitestorm nodded. And walked away telling the cats who were staying. Brightmoon ended up falling asleep beside the pile when Nightpelt headed out to hunt. She woke with Nightpelt nosing her. "Time for the gathering." She whispered. Brightmoon yawned then stretched remembering to late and curled back up in pain. Nightpelt helped her back up. And after saying good-bye to their clanmates they filled out the tunnel on their way to the island. They reached the tree. Dustpaw lifted his nose. "Riverclan, and Windclan are here Shadowclan is comig." He shuddered then leaped on to the tree racing over to the other side to get as far away from Shadowclan as he could. They all rushed across leaving Nightpelt and Brightmoon last they waited on the other side Brightmoon leaped up flaring pain went throught her body she dug her claws into the bark and continued as fst as she could Nightpelt behind her. They made it across. Thunderclan formed another tight circle as they entered the clearing. All the cats stopped mouths agape staring at the wounds on the cats. Thunderclan ignored the questions filling the air. Shadowclan burst through the trees. Thunderclan backed up claws sliding out, With fear in their eyes. The other cats looked around confused. Shadowstar jumped onto the highledge landing next to Bramblestar. Bramblestar winced jumping and getting as far away as possible from the Shadowclan leader. Mistystar looked at them quizickly, Then turned back around. "Let the clan meeting begin!" "everything is well in Riverclan we have a new warrior Owlwhisker, and the fish are plentiful." The clans let out a chear for the newly named warrior. Brightmoon noticed that most of shadowcan sat staring around at the clans looking confused. Mistystar backed up nodding to Fernstar. "Windclan is also doing well there was a scuff but im guessing someone else wants to explain it." The cats around Brightmoon that wern't her clan started muttering curiously. Fernstar backed up nodding to Bramblestar. "Our prey is also running well. We wouldn't have anything to report but tlast night a mixed group of Shadowclan, rouges, asn Bloodlcan jumped us." Cats around gasped backing away from the Shadowclan cats. "Brightmoon who is hear today was at the door af starclan with others climbing the into the sky. Sandpelt's kit was snatched when the queen was protecting her other kits and while Brightmoon was fighting of the other warriors. Windclan helped. But we are still strong and we will fight again if we have to!" Bramblestar backed up hissing at Shadowstar. The clearing filled with outradged yowls as the shadowclan cats shrunk to the ground. "SILENCE!" Shadowstar yoweled. The clearing fell quiet "May I imform you but only three of the cats who attacked thunderclan were my cats they are all dead slain by that foolish mother and Brightmoon." He sneered. Shadowclan started growling at their leader. "You are starting what Tigerstar started!" a shadowclan cat yowled. "And I intend to finish it." Shadowstar smirked as the cats in the clearing shrank down as if the Bloodclan warriors were hiding in the bushes. Brightmoon saw a cat creep up behind Shadowstar and raise a paw "Look ou, behind you!" she screeched. But her warning was only halfway out of her mouth before a paw sliced open his neck killing him then th killer sped into the bushes before anyone could get a got look at the cat. Mistystar whirled around as Shadowstar slumped to the ground "The truce has been broken!" She yowled "Shadowstar is dead!" The clearing brook into chaos. They were running around searching the bushes for the cat while others started unsheathing claws and were starting a heated fight. But all fell silent as the sky darkened and clouds covered the moon. Then the medicine cats fell to the ground and began to shake. When they rose they yoweld out in unison "The enemy falls but more shall come the clans will die without the help of each other the clans combined will be defeted nothing can stop them. But when the 4 stars travle trailed by another they will find and save the clans."


End file.
